Badgers, ravens and jokes
by Samanta Black
Summary: Los estudiantes de Hogwarts están acostumbrados a tomar a los Hufflepuffs por inútiles y a los Ravenclaws por estirados. O, al menos, hasta que a Draco Malfoy se le ocurra insultar al grupo de águilas y tejones equivocado. Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Badgers, ravens and jokes**

_por Samanta Black._

El 1 de noviembre de 1993 amaneció como cualquier otra fría mañana de otoño. Las hojas de los árboles caían sin cesar, los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaban a vestir sus capas más abrigadas, y las mazmorras del legendario castillo habían sido invadidas por una horda de armaduras danzantes que lanzaban bombas fétidas a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Sí, una típica mañana en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería después de la tradicional fiesta de Halloween.

Entre charlas animadas, y sin aún ser conscientes de la nueva broma que empezaba a circular entre las bocas de los estudiantes, Mandy Brocklehurst, Hannah Abott y Susan Bones se dirigían hacia su primera clase del día, Pociones, cuando fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por un túmulo de personas que se amontonaban cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Susan, tratando de observar entre los alumnos más altos que ella.

—Al parecer alguien encantó las armaduras del tercer piso y las trajo aquí —contestó Michael Corner, acercándose hacia las tres chicas, quienes seguían intentando ver algo.

Mandy estuvo a punto de preguntar quién podría haberlo hecho, cuando una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras, dijo:

—Seguro que fue algún idiota de Gryffindor —Draco Malfoy, a unos metros de ellos, con cara de asco comentaba lo sucedido con sus amigos. Mandy no estaba demasiado interesada en saber por qué el rubio había llegado a aquella conclusión, aún más sabiendo que los Slytherins siempre tendían a culpar a los Gryffindors y viceversa, pero nada evitó que Susan hiciera la pregunta que sería el inicio de sus problemas:

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Malfoy les dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a sus compañeros al escuchar la pregunta de la Hufflepuff, antes de responder con sorna:

—Porque los Hufflepuffs son demasiado idiotas como para siquiera sostener una varita correctamente y los Ravenclaws demasiado estirados para saber el significado de una "broma". En cambio, los Slytherins no seríamos tan tontos de realizar algo como esto en los pasillos que llevan a nuestra Sala Común, lo que nos deja a los Gryffindors, igual de idiotas que los Hufflepuff, pero capaces de realizar una tontería como esta.

Los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws que conformaban el grupo contrario intercambiaron miradas incrédulas por la respuesta del rubio. Entonces Hannah, tan o más enfadada que los demás, le dijo:

—El único idiota aquí eres tú, Malfoy. Y nosotros somos tan capaces de realizar una broma como los Gryffindors.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió el Slytherin sin abandonar el tono sarcástico ni la mueca de burla— Pagaría por ver como ustedes, grupito de ineptos, intentan algo como esto.

Hannah estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Malfoy, puede que no para hechizarlo, pero como mínimo meterle la varita en la nariz por sus comentarios, cuando Michael, como buen Ravenclaw sensato, la detuvo y dijo:

—Pues vete preparando tus galeones, Malfoy.

Y sin más, se alejó de las mazmorras instando a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo. Aunque Mandy lo siguió sin rechistar, ella también tenía ganas de hacerle pagar al Slytherin allí mismo. Aun así, sabía que Michael tenía un plan, y si por algo se caracterizaban los Ravenclaws como ellos, eran por la efectividad de sus planes.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía esa tarde, a excepción de un par de Hufflepuffs, unos cuantos Ravenclaws y Hermione Granger. Aun así, Mandy se aseguró de sentarse en la mesa más apartada de los demás, en espera de sus compañeros.

Pocos minutos después, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott y Justin Finch-Fletchley se unieron a ella, todos con expresiones serias o furiosas, demostrando que ninguno había olvidado el altercado de esa mañana.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste aquí, Michael? —preguntó Mandy en cuanto su compañero tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Para vengarnos de Malfoy, eso es obvio —contestó el aludido, paseando su vista sobre los demás, para saber si los demás estaban de acuerdo— Lo de esta mañana no puede quedarse así. Tenemos que demostrarles que nosotros podemos ser tan buenos como cualquiera de los Gryffindors y mucho más que todos los Slytherins juntos —Terry sonrió ante el discurso de su amigo y Mandy casi podía adivinar que esos dos ya tenía un plan en mente. Aun así, Susan, todavía un poco descreída, preguntó:

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?

Esta vez, Michael y Terry intercambiaron macabras sonrisas, antes de que el primero contestara:

—Tenemos una idea. Y créanme, Malfoy y sus amigos no van a saber que los golpearon.

* * *

A Mandy le agradaba cada vez menos esa idea, y por las caras que traían Hannah y Susan, podía asegurar que a ellas tampoco les hacía mucha gracia. Pero allí se encontraban, detrás de los invernaderos minutos antes del toque de queda.

—Espero que no tarden demasiado —comentó Susan, tomando asiento en uno de los troncos caídos que había alrededor de ellas.

—Si nos atrapan, voy a matar a Terry por esto —refunfuño Mandy, sentándose junto a Susan, interiormente despotricando contra su amigo.

Los minutos pasaban, y cuando la Ravenclaw estuvo a punto de sugerir que se marcharan de allí antes de que cerraran las puertas del castillo, finalmente llegaron.

—¿Ustedes son las que vienen de parte de Boot? —preguntó uno de los gemelos Weasley como saludo, mirando incrédulamente a las niñas.

—¿Y ustedes son sus "contactos"? —replicó Hannah, también con tono descreído. Los gemelos Weasley simplemente sonrieron ante la pregunta de la rubia.

—Bien, no tenemos demasiado tiempo, así que…—empezó a decir uno de los gemelos.

—¿Qué necesitan? —completó el otro— Tenemos…

—…bombas fétidas…

—…bombas fétidas con pintura…

—…pintura mágica permanente…

—…pintura mágica lavable…

—…escarabajos pica pica…

—...mariposas pica pica…

—…frascos de Amortentia en forma de mariposa…

—Necesitamos algo para vengarnos de unos Slytherins —los interrumpió Mandy antes de que pudieran seguir hablando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Los pelirrojos intercambiaron miradas de suspicacia, antes de preguntar al unísono:

—¿Ustedes? ¿Vengarse?

—Si van a subestimarnos como las serpientes…—comenzó a decir Hannah, furiosa, antes de que las carcajadas de los gemelos la interrumpiera.

—No, no te confundas. Solo nos pareció algo raro pero, para nosotros, cualquiera que no sea un Slytherin tiene el suficiente cerebro para hacer una broma —dijo uno.

—Lo que pasa, es que tenemos el artículo perfecto para ustedes —completó el otro, antes de sacar de su mochila una caja, del tamaño de un pesado tomo de Historia de la Magia, y colocársela en las manos de una contrariada Susan.

—Lo último en bromas vengativas para principiantes —dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a las chicas—. Con esto, no hay forma de fallar.

—Son nueve galeones —agregó rápidamente su hermano. Hannah paseó su vista de la caja a los gemelos, antes de intercambiar una dudosa mirada con Mandy. Cuando esta asintió en conformidad, Hannah sacó el dinero que entre todos habían juntado, y se lo dio al gemelo de la mochila, que Mandy creía que se llamaba Fred.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, señoritas —dijo este mientras guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo y se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—Y cualquier cosa que necesiten…

—…no olviden llamar…

—…a Gred…

—…y Feorge…

—…Weasley —terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo, antes de marcharse de allí.

Mandy le dirigió una mirada al cielo, que se encontraba casi totalmente oscuro, antes de volver la vista a sus compañeras.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Los chicos deben estar esperándonos —dijo. Las otras dos le dieron la razón, antes de seguirla en dirección al ancestral castillo.

* * *

—Tardaron demasiado —fue el recibimiento de Terry, en cuanto vio aparecer a las chicas en el aula vacía del segundo piso, lugar en donde habían concertado la reunión. Mandy solo le dirigió una mirada irritada, mientras Susan colocaba la misteriosa caja sobre una de las mesas del lugar.

—Tus "contactos" fueron los que tardaron demasiado —replicó Mandy, sentándose junto a Justin y Hannah.

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Michael, tratando de evitar una discusión— Si quieren, nosotros tres nos encargaremos desde aquí —añadió, señalándose a sí mismo junto con Terry y Justin.

—Me parece bien —contestó Susan, obviando la mirada de reproche que le dirigía Hannah—. Yo lo único que quiero ahora es ir a cenar.

—¿Están seguros de que podrán hacerlo? —preguntó Mandy, dudosa.

—No se preocupen, todo estará listo para mañana —respondió Justin, regalándole una sonrisa entre picara y tranquilizadora.

—Eso espero —fue lo único que dijo Hannah antes de arrastrar a Susan fuera del lugar.

Mandy les dirigió una última mirada a los chicos antes de salir, preguntándose si por una vez en su vida los planes de Michael y Terry saldrían como se suponía que tendrían que ser.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos los Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y hasta los Gryffindors de tercer año se levantaron más temprano de lo habitual. Aunque ninguno, aparte de los seis que habían participado de la organización de la próxima gran travesura de Hogwarts, parecían saber lo que sucedería a continuación, un aire de expectación se sentía en el castillo.

Todo había comenzado como otra mañana común y corriente en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los alumnos se aglomeraban en el Gran Comedor, dispuestos a comer sus desayunos antes de las primeras clases de la mañana, algunos charlando animadamente, otros dormitando sobre su pan tostado o su tazón de cereales. Las lechuzas llegarían pronto, dispuestas a entregar el correo matutino y largarse a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de las nuevas encomiendas nocturnas. Y en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst tomaba asiento junto a Michael Corner y Terry Boot, de cara a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Espera y verás —contestó Terry, dirigiéndole una mirada discreta a las serpientes.

Pero los minutos pasaban, y Mandy, como los demás, empezaban a impacientarse al ver que el tiempo corría. Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, fue cuando sucedió. El contenido de las copas de todos los Slytherins estalló al mismo tiempo, produciendo una gran nube de colores que cubrió las caras de todos ellos. Y cuando al fin se disipó ese humo, fue cuando todo Hogwarts pudo notar la verdadera broma tras el estallido.

Los cabellos de los Slytherins aparecieron teñidos de color, azul eléctrico para las chicas, amarillo patito para los chicos. Pequeños forúnculos, ya fueran morados, rosas o verdes dragón, cubrían cada parte de piel visible de los Slytherins, y Mandy podía asegurar que iban más allá de lo que el uniforme revelaba. Y aunque el toque extra en la pandilla de Malfoy, con las protuberancias de colores brillando sin cesar, eran un toque bastante ingenioso, Mandy sabía que lo que no tenía precio eran sus caras. Ninguno se había salvado, y desde primero a séptimo, donde quieras que lo vieras el terror inundaba cada uno de sus rostros. Se miraban entre ellos, gritaban, alzaban cucharas y copas para poder observarse a sí mismos, y volvían a gritar. Algunos se tocaban la cara con desesperación y otros, como el mismo Graham Monteaugue, parecían al borde de las lágrimas.

Decir que las otras tres casas estallaron en carcajadas era poco. Mientras Snape, observaba con la misma desesperación a sus alumnos, los demás profesores, incluyendo a la estricta Minerva McGongall, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener las risas que luchaban por escapar de sus gargantas.

En el medio de todo el caos, Mandy fue capaz de percibir que Malfoy, junto con algunos Slytherins más, se detenían a leer los mensajes que ellos habían grabado en pedazos de pergamino y enviado a través de unas cuantas lechuzas. Pero segundos después, estos estallaban en llamas junto con los _"nunca subestimes a los cuervos y tejones" _que había en ellos, y todo rastro de prueba que podría haberlos inculpado.

Y mientras Mandy reía junto a sus amigos, no podía estar más de acuerdo con la frase que la misma Hannah había sugerido: Hogwarts tenía que dejar de tratar de subestimar a los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot y debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que escribo de estos personajes como protagonistas. Cuando me tocó incluir a Mandy en el relato, lo vi como la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a escribir sobre ellos, los casi siempre olvidados._

_Aunque el humor no es mucho lo mío, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
